Stay
by Mrs.Salazar-Slytherin
Summary: Song-fic “Draco, please don’t leave me. Not again.” I said, tears cascading down my cheeks. I begged him to stay. I pleaded. It wasn’t fair. He looked at me with sad eyes. “I’m sorry Hermione but I have to go Pansy is expecting me home soon.” He said get


**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!! The characters you recognize belong to the great J.K. Rowling. The song is _Stay_ by Sugarland. Enjoy and let me know what you think!!**

* * *

_I been sitting here staring_

_At the clock on the wall_

_And I been laying here praying_

_Praying she wont call_

_It's just another call from home_

_You'll get it and be gone_

_And I'll be crying_

We sat there in each others arms just taking in the silence. I looked past him at the clock hoping that she didn't call, praying she didn't. Although I knew my prayers would never be answered I hoped that just this once they were. Sadly I was mistaken. As we laid there in the darkness his cell phone suddenly rang. It was her.

"I'm sorry babe I had to work overtime. I'll be home in a few." He said to her.

He hung up the phone and looked at me with those stormy gray blue eyes. I instantly looked away so he wouldn't see the tears that started to form in my eyes. He did this every time but I let him. I couldn't help it. I was in love with him.

_And I'll be begging you, baby_

_Beg you not to leave_

_But I'll be left here waiting_

_With my heart on my sleeve_

_Oh, for the next time we'll be here_

_Seems like a million years_

_And I think I'm dying_

_What do I have to do to make you see_

_She can't love you like me_

"Draco, please don't leave me. Not again." I said, tears cascading down my cheeks. I begged him to stay. I pleaded. It wasn't fair. He looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Hermione but I have to go Pansy is expecting me home soon." He said getting up and getting his cloak on. He walked towards the door and looked back at me. I looked at him with pain in my eyes. I knew that I couldn't make him stay, not tonight, not any night. He turned towards the door and left. As soon as he was out of sight I let the tears fall freely down my face.

_Why don't you stay_

_I'm down on my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_Don't I give you what you need_

_When she calls you will go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_We don't have to be this way_

_Baby why don't you stay_

It has been a week since I last saw him. He owled me and told me that Pansy was sick so he had to take care of her. He also mentioned that once she was better then we'd see each other again. I was getting sick and tired of this little game. Finally Pansy was better and here we were together, just like last time.

_You keep telling me, baby_

_There will come a time_

_When you will leave her arms_

_And forever be in mine_

_But I don't think that's the truth_

_And I don't like being used_

_And I'm tired of waiting_

_It's too much pain to have to bear_

_To love a man you have to share_

"Don't worry Mia, we'll be together soon. Just you and me." He said, like he knew what I was thinking.

"Don't Dray." I told him sitting up. It was now or never.

He sat up and looked at me confused. "Don't what Mia?" I sighed in frustration. "This Draco! Don't tell me we are going to be together, just me and you, when you know that's not going to happen." I told him, glaring.

_I can't take it any longer_

_But my will is getting stronger_

_And I think I know just what I have to do_

_I can't waste another minute_

_After all that I've put in it_

_I've given you my best_

_Why does she get the best of you_

_So the next time you find_

_You wanna leave her bed for mine_

He stared at me with his stormy gray eyes, filled with shock and sadness. I looked away. I knew if I looked him in the eye I would give in. I didn't need that. I needed to break free, be my own person. I got up from the bed and walked towards the door, opening it.

"Go Draco, leave now!" I said still not looking at him. "I can't do this anymore. It hurts. All the lies and games. I won't do it anymore. NOW GO!" Draco got up and walked out the door. He looked back at me as if to say something, I just shook my head and shut the door.

_Why don't you stay_

_I'm up off my knees_

_I'm so tired of being lonely_

_You can't give me what I need_

_When she begs you not to go_

_There is one thing you should know_

_I don't have to live this way_

_Baby why don't you stay_


End file.
